Wheelbarrows, pushcarts, wagons, trailers and the like have long been used for transporting loads that are heavier and/or bulkier than can be handled manually, or that are to be moved over considerable distances. Of particular interest for purposes of the present invention are vehicles comprising a receptacle or container that is adapted to be dumped once the material or cargo being transported in the vehicle is delivered to the intended destination. Such vehicles can be manually propelled, or can be adapted to be drawn by livestock, motorized vehicles, or the like. Prior art dump vehicles are disclosed, for example, in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 492,562; 771,134; 898,204; 2,464,709; 2,770,491; 2,973,224; 3,000,671; 3,479,048; and 3,604,753.
Notwithstanding the devices that have previously been disclosed, however, there remains a need for a utility trailer that is adapted to carry large or heavy loads, and which can be manually dumped by a single individual if desired.